Blog użytkownika:Cigau/Oczami smoka
To jest moje 2 opowiadanie. Przedtawiające historię Szczerbatka (na początku) i wydarzenia jego oczami w filmach i serialu. Rozdział pierwszy Wyklułem się w smoczej wiosce rządzonej przej alfę z gatunku nocnej furii.Teraz narratorem bendzie Szczerbatek. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem że mogę się ruszać ,ale jakaś twarda rzecz ograniczała mi te ruchy.Coś kazało mi mi tą twarda rzecz skrószyć , zniszczyć.Zaczołem wierzgać łapkami ,pierwsza wydostała sie przednia prawa łapa lecz gdy poczułem chłodny podmuch wiatru natychmiast ją cofnołem . Ktoś musiał to zauwarzyć bo jakaś siła pomogła mi się z jaja wydostać.Było mi zimno .Bardzo zimno.Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem się źle poczułem jak łapki na których wcześniej stałem ugieły się podemną i ostry ból w klatce piersiowej.Nagle coś ciepłego i mokrego przejechało mi po nosie wciągnołem i wypuściłem powietrze ból ustał otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem nademną smoka identycznego jak ja tylko większego i z wypustkami między uszami i po bokach pyska których mi brakowało.Smok a raczej smoczyca gdyż to była moja matka wźieła mnie z kark i obróciła ujrzałem masę takich smoków jak ja niektóre dopiero się wykluwały a niektóre już ganiały siebie nazajem.Rozglądając się na boki widziałem smoki innych gatunków .Już miałem dołaczyć się do zabaw panujących w gnieździe gdy obok mnie wyładowała wielka skała.Przeraziłem się i niemal natychmiast poczułem uścisk zębów na karku. Matka wizieła mnie w zęby i próbowała uciec lecz po chwili upadłem gdy się odwróciłem ujrzałe moją matkę przytraśniętą ogromną skałą.Dostrzegłemmałą szczelinę w górze wręcz idealną by przeczekać nalot. Zasnołem.Gdy się obudziłem wioska była zniszczona i opustoszała i nagle przed moimi oczami pojawiły się wielkie żółte ślepia....Czekając na najgorsze zamknołem oczy ale zamiast uścisku na gardle poczułem go na karku .Uścisk był delikatny lecz stanowczy.Chwile później już lecieliśmy, wiatr towarzyszący niemałej prędkości osuszał mi oczy więc je zamknołem i otworzyłem dopiero gdy byliśmy na miejscu.Wchodząc do ogromnej jaskini poczułem słodki zapach ryb i dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo jestem głodny , wypatrzywszy swoją ofiare pobiegłem w jej stronę ale tuż przed stertą ryb coś przycisneło mi ogon.Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem uśmiechniętą mordę mojego towarzysza i z powrotem odwróciłem się w strone pożywienia biegnąc w miejscu .Z rozpędu nie zdążyłem wychamować i wpadłem w ryby których zjadłem co najmniej połowę.Syty usadowiłem się przy ścianie jaskini i rozejrzałem .W rogu było legowisko złożone z liści i trawy a za stertą ryb leżały jakieś długie czarno żółte cosie . Coś mnie od nich odpychało ale ciekawość była silniejsza podeszłem i naprawdę nie chciałem tego dotykać gdyż pachniało to jakoś tak no dziwnie ale kto nie prubuje ten żałuje .Polizałem i poczułem gorzki smak.Wykrzywiłem się z goryczy.Usłyszałem śmiech mojego towarzysza.... A teraz jeśli ktoś to czyta to zostawia komentarz ' '''On się śmiał, a ja nie widziałem w tym nic śmiesznego .Widząc przez wejście do jaskini że jest jeszcze dzień postanowiłem wyjść na dwór lecz gdy tylko wychyliłem łem z jaskini, serce staneło mi w miejscu gdyż podemną znajdowała się wielka przepaść.Cofnołem się tak gwałtownie że zrobiłem fikołka w tył i wylądowałem u stóp mojego wybawcy.Pomyślałem że skoro już tu jestem to mogę mu zadać kilka pytań.Zapytałem się go jak to się stał że mnie odnalazł wśród szczątków gniazda.Odpowiedział że lecąc zauwarzył nasze gniazdo które wyglądało jak po ataku ludzi ,a ludzie nigdy nie zabierają ryb więc takie rzeczy są dobrym źródłem pokarmu.Zapytałem co to są ludzie.Odpowiedział: -Ludzie to bezduszne,bezlitosne potwory które bez względu na wszystko cię zabiją. -A więc to ludzie zabili mi matke.Dodałem pociągając nosem. I nagle zdałem sobie sprawę że nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię smok który uratował mi życie. -A tak wogule to jak masz na imię? -Ja?Nazywam się Zecor(czt. Zekor) czyli po starosmosku wygnany,przeklęty. Powiedział jagby z pogardą w głosie.A ty ? - Ja nie mam jeszcze imienia. -I słusznie nie masz jeszcze dwóch dni. - A dlaczego musze mieć dwa dni żeby można było nadać mi imie? -Ponieważ jeśli przeżyjesz pierwszą noc to znaczy że jesteś wystarczająco silny żeby przetrwać w prawdziwym życiu. -Dlaczego ta pierwsza noc jest taka ważna? -Jak widzisz jesteśmy czarni dzięki czemu świetnie maskujemy się w ciemności więc preferujemy nocny tryb życia i na noc wylatujemy z kryjówek na łowy. - No i co z tego? -Wiesz co chyba nazwę cię Simi. -Czyli? -Głupi, na serio jeszcze tego nie pojołeś?Kiedy kota nie ma w domu myszy harcują, a taki mały smoczek to wprost idealna przekąska. Kątem oka spostrzegłem że już się ściemnia i Zecor też to zauważył.Powiedział że teraz musi lecieć a łowy.Kiedy odlatywał wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego.Z braku innych możliwości położyłem się spać. '''A teraz konkurs kto zgadnie imie naszego bohatera temu bedzie dydykowany następny roździał.' Położywszy się na legowisku Zecora prubowałem zasnąć ale nie mogłem .Po głowie chodziły mi słowa Zecora.A co jeśli przyleci tu smok i mnie zje?Przestań się mazgaić jesteś smokiem prawda ?Od czego masz skrzydła i pazury?Po tej wojnie myśli wstałem i postanowiłem poszukać bardziej bezpiecznego miejsca do spania.Dość wysokie wcięcie w skale wydawało się idealne. Tylko ja się tam dostać? Popatrzyłem na moje skrzydła.Wygładały dosyć silnie żeby unieść mnie przez kilka sekund.Wziołem rozbieg, rozłożyłem skrzydła i poszybowałem w stronę pułki ,ale źle odmierzyłem wysokość i zamiast płynnie wskoczyć na pułkę zaczepiłem się tylko pazurami.Z trudem podciągnołem się ale w końcu znalazłem się w bezpiecznym miejscu ułożyłem się do snu. Nie moglem zasnąć,było mi niewygodnie . Stwierdziłem że warto jeszcze raz zejść i wejść. Zszedłem ,a raczej zleciałem podszedłem do legowiska i ,,Pożyczylem'' troche siana i już na miejscu uwiłem sobie wygodne gniazdko i zasnołem.'' Przepraszam że tak krótko.:( Nie spałem jednak do rana gdyż do jaskini wdarł się obcy smok nie mający najwyraźnie pokojowych zamiarów.Najpierw obwąchał legowisko Zecora i na moje nieszczęście zauważyłe brak kawałka.Rozejżał się i zauważył mnie.Podszedł do mnie skradając się .Gdy był już przy mnie uciekłem z legowiska w którym byłem ukryty.Zauważył to i zaczoł rozgżebywać gniazdko.Spojżał na mnie i zmrużył oczy ale moja czarna skóra mnie maskowała i nie zauważając mnie ani nic innego godnego uwagi zajął się rybami które Zecor zostawił.Odetchnołem głośno no i on to usłyszał. Podszedł do mnie z nowu się skradając i ponownie zmrużył oczy i CHWILA CZY ON SIĘ ZAPALIŁ?!.Moja czarna skóra która wcześnie mnie uratowała teraz mnie zdradziła i zaczeła błyszczeć rzucając się w oczy.Otworzył pysk i zionoł ogniem który na pewno by mnie zabił gdyby nie mój refleks dzięki któremu skoczyłem i mój fart który pozwolił mi się idealnie wpasować w kolejną szczelinę.Usłyszałem ryk bólu i dogłosy walki .Wyślizgnąwszy się z kryjówki zobaczyłem że to Zecor zauważywszy intruza zaatakował go i przepędził.Pierwsze co zauważył to braki w legowisku i domyśliwszy się co się stało odleciał gdzie go skrzydła poniosą....... Rozdział drugi:Imię z dydykacją dla ''' 1234567890ja Wrócił po jakiejś godzinie trzymając w zębach coś białego i puszystego.W blasku dnia byłem już doskonale widoczny i Zecor pierwsze co to mnie zauwarzył i podbiegł do mnie .Od razu zasypał mnie masą pytań: -Ale jak?! -Ale co jak? -Jak żeś ty tu wlazł? i wogule dlaczego ty żyjesz przecież on .... Opowiedziałem mu cała historię. -Już wiem jak cię nazwę. -Jak? -Mitiri. -A co to znaczy? -Mitiri to określenie smoka potężnego,mądrego i odważnego,ale tagże wygodnego. -Dlaczego mnie tak nazwałeś?Przecież nie jestem ani silny ani mądry jedyne co to wygodny. -Wygodny to byłby z ciebie fotel ale nie karzdy tak młody smok potrafi poszybować na taką wysokość. -A tak wogule to co tam przyniosłeś? -Ludzie mówią na to owca jest bardzo dobra ALE DO CHOLERY JASNEJ NIE JEDZ WEŁNY! -Czego mam nie jeść? -Wełny pozwol że najpierw opiekę z tej wełny . Spluną w owcę i wełna znikneła.Wgryzłem się w miękki brzuch .Jakie to było smaczne i nie powiem sycące.Narzarłem się do syta i z wystającym brzuchem zasnołem.... Obudziło mnie wołanie: - Hej, młody wstawaj! Odburknołem coś w stylu: spadaj!.I przewróciłem się na drugi bok usiłując ponownie zasnąć lecz nie trwało to długo gdyż ktoś mnie polizał.I to zdrowo polizał bo cały w ślinie byłem. Po patrzyłem na sprawcę groźnymi oczami żądając wytłumaczenia dlaczego dopuścił się tego niegodnego czynu.No i prawie natychmiast je otrzymałem : -Dlaczego mnie obudziłeś?! - Bo jest noc a ja chciałbym ci coś pokazać. -Co? -Zobaczysz. Wzioł mnie w zęby i wyleciał z jaskini.Lecieliśmy dosyć długo aż naszym oczom ukazała się wioska ludzi.Odstawił mnie na wysokiej pułce skalnej. -I co teraz? -Cierpliwości. I poleciał w strone wioski.Wrócił szybko trzymając w pysku coś jasno brązowego i bardzo apetycznie pachnącego.Gdy tylko to upuścił rzuciłem się na jedzenie ale powtórzyła się sytuacja z rybami.Teraz to Zecor zrobił wielkie oczy mówiąc : -No , młody ty to masz niezły żełądek. -Dlaczego? -Jeszcze się pytasz.Zerzarłeś pół owcy i jeszcze jesteś głodny. Póścił mój ogon i pozwolił mi jeść.Ugryzłem kawałek chrupiącego czegoś i było smaczne.Zamachnołem się żeby wziąść drugi gryz ale do moich nozdrzy dotarł przepiękny zapach.Zaczołem szukać zejścia z klifu żeby znaleźć źródło tego zapachu.Zecor ponownie ze ździwieniem zapytał mnie : -Co ty robisz? -Szukam zejścia. -Po co? -Nie czujesz? Zaciągnoł się i porwał mnie w stronę skąd wydobywał się zapach.Dotarliśmy na łakę pełną wysokiej trawy która tak pachniała.Zaczołem się tarzać w trawie i przyszszedł mi do głowy głupi pomysł żeby skosztować tej trawy.Kiedy tylko przełknołem poczułem że nogi mi się płaczą i jestem lekko zdezorientowany ale to było przyjemne... '''Sorry że krótko Ocknołem się o świcie nadal będąc w w trawie i zobaczyłem że mój towarzysz też już wstał i przeciąga się.Nagle nadstawił uszu i wyszeptał ,,ludzie...'' .Odleciał zostawiając mnie samego.Nie miałem mu tego za złe dopuki nie przyszli ludzie....Skryfszy się w wysokiej trawie czekałem aż przybędą a gdy przyszli chciało mi się śmiać.Czego Zecor się w nich tak boi?Zero szponów ,zero kłów .No ale jednak trzeba było uciekać bo w łapach trzymali takie różne ostre cosie które mogłyby mi coś zrobić.Móje ruchy jednak zdradziła trawa w której byłem schowany i któryś z ludzi to zauwarzył.Zawołał resztę ,zaczeli się mi przygładać musieli się domyśleć że jestem jeszcze smoczątkiem więdz zamiast mnie zabić jeden powiedział że nie ma sensu tempić ostrzy i tak nie przerzyje nocy bez opieki dorosłego.Odeszli zostawiając mnie ponownie samego.Mieli racje że nie przeżyję nocy gdy na niebie pojawił się czarny punkcik z zawrotną prędkością zbliżający się do mnie.Usiadłem i patrzyłem na smoka którym prawdopodobnie był Zecor ale byłem w błędzie.Ten smok który tak zawźięcie leciał w moją stronę był smok o wężowym kształcie najerzony w ostre kolce i znowu prubował mnie zjeść no to już robi się troszeczę notoryczne .... Przepraszam że krótko i nudno Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania